dcuniverse_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Rachel Roth '''is a teenage girl possessing demonic powers inherited from her father. Following the death of her adoptive mother, she is pursued by mysterious forces hell-bent on reuniting her with her father and bringing the destruction of the world. Biography Early Life Born to Angela Azarath and Trigon, Rachel was separated from her father early in her life. Angela swore to do anything to try and reunite her daughter with her husband to bring the destruction of the world. Knowing the ill intent of Angela, Melissa Roth had decided to adopt Rachel to keep her away from Angela's grasp. Melissa swore to raise Rachel and to never tell her about her heritage. Melissa and Rachel stayed at Saint Paul's Convent, getting protection from Rachel's father and his acolytes. Living in Traverse City Now a preteen, Rachel went to Traverse Bay High School and lived with Melissa in Traverse City. One night, she had a nightmare in which she witnessed John and Mary Grayson, falling to their deaths. Shocked by the nightmare, she suddenly woke and was reassured shortly after by her mother than she was going to be fine. The following morning, she argued with her mother over breakfast, which resulted in her knocking her mother to the ground accidentally by using her powers against her. Frightened, she left to catch the bus to school. On the bus, Kyle attempted to make fun of her. Matt decided to stand up for her which resulted in a short-lived fight between the two. Rachel later attempted to thank Matt only to be met with silence. Losing her Adoptive Mother Rachel arrived home that afternoon, ready to apologize to her mother. However, she came home to find her mother being held at gunpoint by a strange man. The man forced her mother to admit to Rachel that she wasn't really her biological mother and was promptly shot in the head. Rachel, furious, decided to assault the man before running away. Becoming a runaway Rachel ran for the nearest bus depot to get a ticket out of the city. She eventually decided to get a ticket for Detroit. When she arrived at Detroit, she found the nearest homeless shelter, where she had received food. A woman had introduced herself as a volunteer for the shelter and offered her a place to sleep. Having no other choice but to accept the offer of a warm bed, Rachel followed the woman. The woman led her into an alley next to the shelter, only to be warned by her reflection to run. Rachel, realizing she was about to be kidnapping, ran for her life and escaped by throwing a brick at a police car. Meeting Dick Grayson Rachel was then taken to the station only to be interviewed by Detective Dick Grayson, who she had recognized as "the boy from the circus" in her nightmare. She asked Dick for help as she told him that there was "something evil" inside her. Dick refused to help her. Kidnapped by The Acolyte Later, another police officer had come into the interrogation room to tell her that he was gonna move her join other kids. She obliged and the cop escorted her outside to another car where he then drugged her, resulting in the kidnapping of Rachel. When she woke up, she was tied to a chair in an abandoned hotel. The Acolyte claimed to be there to get rid of her, due to her importance in the plot of destroying the world. She eventually heard Dick's voice causing her to scream for help. The man then headed for the door, ready to ambush Grayson. Right as Dick was about to enter the room, Rachel's darker side had come out, pushing the man against the door and tortured him until he vomited up his own blood, killing him. Dick then found Rachel, frightened. He then proceeded to console her and began to find a safe location for her. Personality Rachel has many emotions as she can be enigmatic, stoic, quiet, troubled, brooding, grim, moody, intelligent, studious, sarcastic, acerbic and bitingly witty. Powers * '''Human-Demon physiology: As a daughter of a human and demon, Rachel has many unique abilities. ** Astral projection: Rachel can manifest a darker version of herself. However, she is unable to control it. This form knows things that Rachel doesn't. *** Umbrakinesis: Through her darker side, she can create and control the element of darkness but she is unable to control it. *** Portal creation: Through her darker side, she can create portals under emotional distress. ** Biokinesis: Through her darker side, Rachel was able to kill a man by liquefying every organ in his body. She can also reverse her healing powers on individuals she has healed. *** Resurrection/Healing: Rachel can rapidly heal others from any physical injury, including death. ** Empathy: Rachel is able to manipulate and sense the emotions of others, allowing her to see into the thoughts and intentions of others. Rachel can also view other's memories by touching them. She can also send an emotional state of calm to those in extreme pain, anger or fear. ** Telekinesis: Rachel can telekinectically move objects or others without touching them. She can throw people across rooms and lock doors. She can also shatter windows when angered. *** Telekinetic Blasts: Rachel can exert telekinetic force to from a concussive blast, capable of destroying a part of a building with ease. Facilities * Roth House: Rachel used to live in a house in Traverse City under the care of Melissa Roth. Relationships Family * Trigon - Father * Angela Azarath † - Mother * Melissa Roth † - Adoptive Mother Allies * Dick Grayson/Robin Enemies * Kyle * Matt * The Acolyte † - Kidnapper and Victim * Sally - Attempted Kidnapper * Fake Cop - Kidnapper Appearances * Titans ** Season One *** Titans Category:Titans (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Titans Members Category:Heroes Category:Roth Family Category:Traverse Bay High School Students